Body Count
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: Thor Odinson x Reader. Based off of Body Count by Jessie Reyez.


_You don't gotta tell me 'bout your body count_

_I don't gotta know your ex's name_

"I do not understand why she has to come along," You pouted, taking a small step away from your boyfriend.

"She might be the only person who understands the science behind this. And I am aware that Jane is my ex, but I harbour no feelings towards her. I am completely devoted to you," Thor said, flashing his signature smile that was always guaranteed to make you feel better,

"I trust you."

"Thank you," he said, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "Lady Jane, shall we?"

"Yeah, hold on," she replied, not looking away from her machine.

_'Cause if it just so happens that you turn around and ask me_

_I think you might feel some type of way_

"Is everything alright, Lady Jane?" You asked her, stepping closer. This time, she did look up, giving you a weird look and moving away.

"Yeah, fine."

"Splendid," your oblivious boyfriend smiled. "This way."

He led you and Jane down one of the hallways in the castle. Jane seemed in awe of the high ceilings and gold furnishings.

"No matter how many times you see it, it still takes your breath away," you whispered to Jane.

_I dodge dick on the daily, yeah_

_I know it's funny, but it's true_

"Yeah, I guess it does. Thor brings me here a lot, though. There's always something he needs help with."

Your smile faltered a bit and you could see that that was what Jane had wanted. Her face seems victorious and her pace quickened.

"So, Thor-" You heard her say, but you didn't care to listen to anything else. _How is this Midgardian stealing back Thor? He's yours now, and no one else's._

_And I bought this Mercedes all by myself_

_Got the papers to prove_

Thor looked over his shoulder back at you and gave you a blinding smile. It was almost as if he knew what you were thinking. He slowed down a bit to let you catch up to him and Jane, and once you did, he took your hand in his. You caught Jane's eye and if looks could kill, you would be a pile of ash.

"We shall rise early in the morning to prepare. Will you wake on your own or shall me or Y/N come and collect you?" Thor asked Jane when he stopped outside of her quarters.

"I can wake up on my own."

"Great," Thor smiled. "Y/N, shall we?"

He bid Jane goodnight and led you away.

_We don't need no one, yo', tryna take our freedom, yo'_

_Time won't let you stay young_

"I know you do not want her here, but you have to understand that she might be the only person who can give us a chance at getting Loki back. Our _only _chance."

You just nodded, not knowing what to say. You knew that Loki was important to Thor, and he would do anything to get him back.

"Thor, we have to entertain the possibility that Loki is…"

"Is what? Actually dead? No, I won't even think about it until it is certain. Do you know how many times he's done this? Pretended to be dead?

_So, we don't care what they say_

_We gon' love who we wanna love_

"I know, Thor. But I do not want you running throughout the whole universe looking for him, especially if he is… dead."

"Stop, just stop saying that. He's not dead. He can't be dead," Thor pushed. He stepped away from you, a deep frown on his face.

"Thor, I-"

"Goodnight, Y/N."

With that, he turned and walked away briskly. You stood outside your quarters for a few moments before realizing he wouldn't be coming back.

-0-

_Love, yo', love, yo', love_

_We gon' love who we wanna love_

A knock on your door disturbed you early in the morning. After you had stumbled over to open it, it almost hit you in the face as whoever was behind it swung it open with such force that it could've been only one person.

"Thor, you great big oaf, be patient before going about swinging doors open in the face of your poor girlfriend."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Not about almost hitting you with the door- I mean, I am sorry about that but I'm talking about yesterday."

_Love, yo', love, yo'_

_We don't care what they say_

_We gon' love who we wanna love_

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, yesterday. When I… was an idiot and just left."

"I mean, I understand. I should not have said those things about Loki. You know I will look through all nine realms for him. He is basically my brother, too."

Thor smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course. I mean, if he _is_ out there all by himself, we need to make sure he is under your watch so he does not do anything stupid."

_You don't gotta tell me 'bout your body count_

_Baby, I ain't gonna post you on my page_

"I love you, have I ever told you that?"

"Er, no, actually. You have not."

Thor pulled you closer to him and brought his lips to yours.

_'Cause odds are that goodbyes are cumming soon_

_So, maybe you should put a rubber on your heart before it breaks_

And as if it were out of a Midgardian movie, the door opened again. And when you and Thor pulled apart, you saw Jane standing there. Again, if looks could kill…

"So this is what you're doing while we should be looking for your brother?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're making out with _her_ while we could be looking for your brother? What would Loki think? I mean, I know he's kinda an asshole and he almost destroyed New York but he's still your brother."

"Jane, I don't really think you're in a place to be judging who I am… 'making out with'."

_'Cause all your friends want my baby_

_I know it's funny, but it's true_

"Of course I am, we're still-"

"I really do not think you should finish that sentence," you cut in. Jane gave you another look.

"Thor, let's go. She doesn't have to come with us. She'll just slow us down."

"Jane, I think you should go," Thor huffed. He grabbed your hand.

"What? Thor, I can't go by myself, I hardly know how to get around Asgard."

"No, Jane, I meant home. Go back to Midgard."

_But some nights I would rather make love to myself_

_Singing to my own damn tune_

"I'm your only chance at finding him!" Jane shouted, close to stomping her foot like a petulant child. "I'm your only chance at finding Loki!"

"After careful consideration, I don't think you are. You can pack your things and leave now."

"Don't do this, Thor. If you kick me out I'm not coming back," Jane warned.

Thor just smiled again, "Good."

_We don't need no one tryna take our freedom_

_Time won't let you stay young_

Jane finally left, and you could still hear her stomping down the hall.

"That was mean," you chuckled. "But needed."

"I'm glad you agree. Now, shall we get back to what we were doing?"

"Gladly," you whispered, pulling him back to your lips.

_So, we don't care what they say_

_We gon' love who we wanna love_

_Love, yo', love, yo', love_

_We gon' love who we wanna love_

_Love, yo', love, yo'_

_We don't care what they say_

_We gon' love who we wanna love_

_I saw my ex and then I swerved, sue me_

_Miss me with that bullshit for the birds, sue me_

_I know they did me dirty while I still had the title_

_But I don't hold any anger, I just swerve_

_Hallelujah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Hallelujah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_That's what I said to them_

-00-

P.S can you tell how much I dislike Jane? She's such a 2D character and she brought nothing to the plot. She made me dislike Thor for AGES until I finally realized it was her and not Thor himself that I disliked. :/… sorry for the babes that like her,,, but i just don't!


End file.
